Shivers
by Pooffle
Summary: When an old piece of the Nordic puzzle comes back from being sheltered by England during World War II, the entire unity of the household becomes a chaotic mess of awkward situations. How could someone who thought they could fix the problems the Nordics had, wreak such havoc? Warnings: Includes an OC, Human names used and some adult situations. Ultimate pairing: DenmarkXNorway


AN: First fanfiction story posted online, one that I had started a while back but never had the motivation to finish. This includes an original character of mine, though there are no pairings involving her in it. It is also important to know that she represents the country of the Faroes Islands. I really hope that everyone enjoys reading this. c:

Prologue

After wrapping himself firmly in the plush scarf crocheted only to defend him from winter's wicked whispers, the silent nation found himself at the midpoint of the stair case, looking upon a girl down stairs in the living room. Emil was stopped, departed from reality, for he surely didn't recognize the young girl sitting upon the navy couch. She seemed to be looking out the window, peering out in a daze at the white wonderland outdoors. He felt as if he should distinguish her, as if part of her was familiar in a way. But alas, he came to no conclusion as to who she was. The confusion he felt never left the inner walls of his mind however, as his face held a tranquil expression.

He couldn't see the girl's face, Emil could only see her clothed back, which from what he could tell she was wearing a dark indigo sweater that seemed not to fit her, and her long blonde tresses with a big violet bow set in the center of her cranium. Out of the corner of his turquoise eyes, he could see her bare hands, bundled together in a nervous posture. The rest of her body remained still; she looked focused on the snowy abyss outside of the stable house they were in, the house that felt so dry and warm. A shiver traveled throughout his body just looking out into the storm outside.

He finished walking down the stairs, and looked around him quickly, trying to see if one of his "friends" had brought this girl into their home. He would understand, it was an awful mess outside, but he had a bad feeling in the depths of his heart that Magnus brought her to the house to do the unmentionable. Emil gave another short lived shutter, which contradicted with his, still calm, expression. He silently walked up to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. He felt her jump at this small contact, as if not expecting it. She whipped her head around to meet his eyes, as a smile wrapped around her features.

His eyes studied her face, desperately seeking any familiarity that could be found. He thought he might have known her once before, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. She had a distinctive trait to her face, but he didn't know which part of the face he remembered. The remembrance was barely there, but no matter how faint, he did recognize her in some way.

From that small smile that she had shown him, her whole face had lit up, as if she remembered him from somewhere. So he had known her? "Ice!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him in sociability. He stood there, not perceptive of whom she was, bewildered, and unquestionably not hugging this girl back. It wasn't just because he didn't distinguish who she was; he had too much pride to show the same affection back. The nation stood motionless with a vacant expression printed on his face as the young woman finally let go of this awkward embrace. "How long has it been? Oh yeah, I forgot. You're not the 'hugging' type." She chuckled nervously realizing this detail.

"Who are y-" He began to ask before getting interrupted by someone hanging on the door hinge with crossed arms-Magnus.

"Hanna." He said nonchalantly, while looking at Emil.

"What?" He exchanged, meeting the tall man's gaze.

"Her name-it's Hanna. Don't you remember her?" Magnus asked him while peeling himself off of the hinge and walking toward the shorter girl. She looked up at him, then back at Emil, realizing that he did not remember her which made her quite cheerful appearance turn into one of bewilderment. So he had forgotten about her? Even though they shared such a vast collection of common grounds, from the puffins that graced their nations to the whale hunting that made their cultures up? She didn't want to think about this, she wanted to think that he remembered her, or at least he had a bad memory. Why would he forget anyhow?

"So you don't remember me…" She sighed softly, leaving the living room to go into the kitchen, fully acknowledging the fact that was obviously there to begin with, but she was too blind with optimism to see it. Emil was left in the rather large room alone with the Dane, who walked circles around him suspiciously. It wasn't like him to forget a simple fact in history, let alone a face; a face of a nation that shared the title of a Nordic Country as they did.

"Emil…" Magnus began, though stopped suddenly to go help her figure out where everything was; after all they did reorganize the household since Hanna had been under Arthur's guardianship when Magnus was invaded. He didn't know why it hurt him so much; maybe it was because she was a part of his kingdom ship? That she was a nation within him? He didn't know, but he decided to let it go and forgive his friend for his absentmindedness for the sake of Hanna.


End file.
